Iced Innocence
by yelim0503
Summary: The exorcists go to greenland to find an... interesting innocence. However, somehow allen has fainted and a certain Noah drops in on the exorcists. T for violence maybe later
1. Hello? he faints?

You see… this is my first time writing a fan-fiction. Please be nice and feel free to review.

Italics are Kanda's thoughts.

Oh and this was random… so it sucks …

Chapter ONE

_Dancing by the moonlight, she truly looked like a goddess… a butterfly godess_, Kanda absentmindedly thought. Komui had sent him, Linali, Miranda, Lavi, and Allen on a mission in Greenland. The frozen wasteland had made him and his teammates grumpy, and so to lighten the mood, Linali proposed a game. A game of tag…

" Che." Kanda snorted while turning away. Truthfully he really wanted to… thinking of all the "Accidents" that could happen involving a certain Chinese girl. _"NO…NO must keep mind on the mission_…" he thought.

"Hey YUUUUU! Don't be such a snob. Play with us!"

"It's okay Lavi. Kanda doesn't want his girly hair to be messed up!"

A tick mark popped up out of nowhere on Kanda's forehead. _That dang MOYASHI is going to be beheaded by a kantana if he keeps this up_. However, Kanda decided Allen wasn't worth even a minute of attention and decided to let him live a couple more days… maybe a few hours… Where did he leave his soba???

"You know, maybe bakanda is just an OLD PERVERT"

"That's it Moyashi, we're going to burn you so we have heat in this stupid, damn, freezing weather. Kanda pulled out his mugen and a couple of matches. "And I promise it'll be slow and painful." He lunged toward the British kid and swiftly swung his Mugen.

"CLANG!!!!"

Linalee randomly out of nowhere pulled a clipboard in front of Kanda's innocence. Everybody sweatdropped, how could a mere wooden clipboard stand up against cold hard steel? " Geez, you guys act like children. Allen you're a gentleman except to Kanda, and you Kanda? You could be nicer to him. He went through General Cross's training. You can never know what traumatizing experiences he went through."

"Che" _like he could care less._

A thud to the ground indicated that Allen fainted at the mention of his master's name. ( Yes, traumatizing experiences…)

"OH NO!!! I AM SOOO SORRY! THIS IS ALLLL MY FAULTTTT" Miranda screamed! (the pit of despair)

"Miranda-san… it isn't your fault. Don't worry Allen will revive soon." Linali ATTEMPTED to reassure Miranda, but failed.

" I COULD NOT STOP HIM FROM FALLING. I DID NOT CATCH HIM… I SHOULD'VE BROUGHT EARPLUGS FOR HIM… I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE. I AM SOOOOOORYYYY"

"Ne, what's this?" A voice called out. Everybody looked to its source, a noah at the top of the trees. The temperature, if possible, chilled even more. "What have you done to my Allen-kun?


	2. Sacrificial

Disclaimer: OKAY don't rub it in my face… I wish I owned DGM, this stands for all future chapters too kay~~

Italics are Kanda's thoughts.

Last time: "ne? What did you do to my Allen-kun?"

Chapter 2:

_Che, another idiot arrived_. Kanda thought. _Good thing Moyashi fainted, he won't be in my way… we don't need Baka usagi either, easy_. However, he silently unsheathed his mugen. Beside him, Lavi activated his hammer and the purple wings of the butterfly on Linali's black boots fluttered anxiously.

Of course, Miranda was still weeping and wailing beside Allen, who, if not for the black exorcist's coat, would've camouflaged into the snow. (his skin was THAT pale)

"I asked," Road sighed dramatically, "WHAT did you do to MY Allen-kun. Only I'M allowed to torture him."

The exorcists shivered at her declaration. The thought of what COULD happen if they were left to her devices left Goosebumps raised on their skins. Gulping noises could be heard.

"Hey, torturing isn't very nice… how about you…" Lavi began

"Why are you here?" Linali stated, interrupting Lavi. (Lavi pouted and mumbled something about roses and bunny costumes.) she could see in her minds eye, her friends being killed off one by one. She was always haunted by that dream…

"no… it couldn't be," Road thought. "But was there a possibility that, that HAG, was trying to steal her Allen?" Road really wanted to kill that annoying exorcist. An awkward silence ensued. (literally, you could hear Allen snoring.

"Well isn't it quite obvious?" Out of the snowdrift, Tyki walked until he reached Road. "To steal the innocence DUH, you're quite dense." Tyki bent until his lips reached the short Noah's ears. "We can't kill them yet Road. The earl needs them"

Road pouted while staring back and forth between Linali and Allen. "I know that Tyki-pon, BUT, can't I just kill one… no two exorcists? The earl doesn't need that wimp." She whined pointing at Miranda. " Plus she's crying on Allen-kun's shoulder!"

Tyki could only sigh, he knew that when Road had an idea it would stick with her, Especially her fetish with that exorcist boy.

Meanwhile the exorcists stared at the two noahs, trying to understand what they were saying.

_What the heck does he mean by the earl needing us? Yet? Does that mean that he will kill us later? Like a sacrifice at the right time?_ Kanda's thoughts and confusions were mirrored in the other exorcists' minds. By now Miranda had stopped her crying and paid full attention to the conversation as well.

Linali crouched, getting ready to pounce on the noahs. _Whatever it was_, she thought_, I won't let them do it._

However, at that moment, Tyki and Road decided to finish their conversation and turned to the battle ready crowd. Tyki had a evil little smirk similar to Allen's poker one.

"Hey, since you're all riled up already, why don't we make this into a game?" Tyki proposed. "It'll be a while until the earl arrives, so why not have some fun until then?"

The exorcists' faces showed no expression.

"We'll lead you right to the innocence, it's just a matter of if you can arrive quickly enough. If you lose? DEATH" Road added, scanning the faces for some spark of excitement or despair. Sadly, to her disappointment, none were seen.

"Ne, road, how 'bout we give them some motivation?" Tyki phased through Kanda and Lavi until he picked up Allen and Miranda. "I'll be taking these…"

AND… It ends here folks for chapter 2!!! I'm kinda disappointed with the middle actually. Please visit my Profile, I have a poll in regard to this story.

**SO I'm aiming for … 10 reviews by Saturday, Please, Pretty please review, even if all you say is one word!!! And again feel free to message me for suggestions, edits, or anything!**


	3. Lillith's cave, and food bills

**Hey guys, before I start I just want to thank the people that reviewed…**

**And here they are: No_name4321, bloodiedangle, and kie, give a round of applause plz~~**

**Read on till the end plz, the beginning seems emo… GAAH**

**Disclaimer; you know what goes here… **

Last time: "Ne, road, how 'bout we give them some motivation?" Tyki phased through Kanda and Lavi until he picked up Allen and Miranda. "I'll be taking these…"

Chapter 3 –

Before the stunned Exorcists could react, the two Noahs were bounding over the snow hills. Tyki called back over his shoulder, " We'll be waiting for you at Lillith's cave, don't too long kay?" And with that, they disappeared from sight.

… _Baka Usagi! You let them get away!!! _" Baka Usagi you let them get away!!!" Kanda screamed. _I said that out loud??? _

"It's not my fault, YUU let him get away too!!!" Lavi snapped back, someway or another, they were going to need to find a way to find this… Lillith's cave, where ever that was. "Shh, you're not making this any better for Linali." Lavi clamped his hand over Kanda's mouth, and for once, he did not protest. Instead, they both looked toward the slightly blanked and disbelieving face of the Chinese girl.

Her mouth was slightly parted, though no words came out. Her eyes held sadness? Anger? Shock? No word was needed, they both knew how much the people of the order meant to her. Losing two of her bestfriends and fellow exorcists must feel like a part of her world, soul, and memories just died. ( Gee, they didn't die ya know o)

"Ne, Linali, we'll find them don't worry." Lavi slung his arms over Linali's shoulders, comforting the poor girl. A few feet away, Kanda glanced at the two of them, irratation evident on his face. _Che, what do I care? _He thought.

"Linali!!! All we have to do is follow the trail of FOOD BILLS. The Noah HAVE to keep him alive, and they won't starve him you know… and allen eats A LOT." They both laughed. Despite their situation, Lavi managed to find some humor.

Meanwhile… Kanda, using his golem, contacted headquarters.

"Kanda, what's wrong!!! Is my LINALI HURT!!! DON'T WORRY, RED CROSS IS ON THE WAY" of course, the sister-complex idiot Komui picked up.

_Why the heck is he supervisor??? _"LISTEN!" Kanda said coldly, he had no patience to deal with this idiot's nonsense right now. " Two noahs took Moyashi and the German woman captive. They hold them in the Lillith's cave. GUIDE US THERE" His urgency could be heard through the connection, even though the report was choppy and simple.

Silence………

" Kanda, did you say Lillith's cave?" Komui whispered…

"Yeah"

… Surely, Komui thought, just surely they weren't planning to do THAT…

That ends it for this chapter. I'm sorry if the beginning was Emo, I got a C on my Spanish test…*cry cry* Oh well, I'll try not to get depressed kay.

**I may not have time to update again so soon, but I think I will before next Sunday comes, so wait kay!**

**Thx and plz review, I feel very appreciated when you do…;) jk.**


	4. Deadly game and the Angel of Death

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry that I didn't update in a while… I have my midterms coming up so, it might be a while before I update again… any way I AM SOOOO SORRRY**

**( I'm kinda starting to sound like Miranda..)**

**Anyway disclaimer goes here yadiyada…**

**This will be a short chapter…**

**Italics are Allen's thoughts this time around**

Chapter 4!

_Ughh, where am I?_ For a while Allen stared at the bleak stone walls surrounding them, thinking that he must be in one of his Master's survival camps…

"ALLEN!!! I AM SOO SOORRY, I GOT US KIDNAPPED… oh, and you just woke up." Allen jumped around, then nearly fainted again. Miranda's slightly panda eyes were an inch from his own. _Miranda's here…that mean's I'm on a mission. _

"Allen!!~ ~ ~" Road jumped out of nowhere and glomped a very unwilling Allen. "Ne, ne Allen lets play a game!!! We can get tyki to join too!!!" She said, pointing at the Portuguese man slumped on the wall, lighting a cigarette.

" Sounds good Road, What kind of game is it?" Tyki quickly intervened. He shot a death glare at Allen daring him to refuse. _Sigh, I'm on a mission, then suddenly I find myself playing a game with a Sadistic teenage serial killer, a Personality disorder addict, and Miranda…Kanda's gonna kill me for slacking off…And Komui …who know's what he'll do…"_

" I know! Let's play, NOAH'S ASK QUESTIONS AND EXORCISTS MUST ANSWER OR HE'LL GET HIS FINGERS CUT OFF."

Two exorcists sweatdropped in that cave. Slowly, they inched away from the Noahs who seemed to be… a little TOO excited.

" Okay the first question…" Road began. " Okay, answer truthfully Allen~ Let's say you were a girl and you had to like a guy… who'd you choose?" Allen froze into stone, his expression comically shocked.

Meanwhile, Kanda was talking with Komui…

" Spill it damn supervisor." Kanda hissed into the phone. He kept his voice down so Linali and Lavi wouldn't hear. The last thing he needed is for those two to get worried.

"Kanda…Does the prospect of death scare you?"

"No"

"I see," Komui mused, he knew Kanda would answer in a way similar to that. " Lillith is one of the many names for the Angel of death, along with Malach' a havis and the Grim reaper. Which means, that cave is 'Death's Cave'. You may not be scared about death, but the others surely are."

Kanda grunted in response.

"For eons, that cave has been used for mass murder and such, sacrifice" Komui went on. "Be careful, they say that the cries of the people that died there still echo off the walls…"

Hey, that ends it for now, Wow it really got EMO didn't it? OH well.

**Hey please review, I like it when you do!!!! ;)**


	5. Let's go on a Noah hunt

Heya! People… I'm sorry I haven't been updating… lately I've gotten depressed at how the story's been going. So I'd appreciate it if you could message me or review the story with ideas. I'm in dire need of inspiration, but I guess I could hold off for another chapter or so…

**DISCLAIMER: see previous chapters.**

"Kanda? What are you doing." Linali sidled up to the stoic samurai who was getting out his Mugen. Kanda said nothing, he only activated his innocence. As much as Kanda would love to say he doesn't care for his fellow exorcists, he does. And lying to them hurts; if he spoke, he'd have to lie. For now, he thought, Linali and Lavi did not need to know the history of that cave.

"…Get ready" He said and turned his back to the girl. An electric shock passed through him when Linali threw her arms around his waist. Kanda felt his body stiffen up, too shocked and too tense. Linali must have realized this, for she quickly let him go.

"Kanda, Lavi and I are your friends, just to tell you, we'll fight by you. So… lets save Allen together, shall we?" She whispered. "I'm gonna go help Lavi ok?" They both turned to the idiot red head.

"WE'RE GOING ON A NOAH HUNT, WE'RE GONNA CATCH A BIG ONE, WE'RE NOT SCARED!" Lavi sang, totally ruining the somber, and slightly romantic mood. Kanda nearly facepalmed himself, but remembering his dignity, he stopped just in time. "COME ON I'M READY, LET'S GO!!!" He linked arms with Linali and Kanda, with him in the middle.

"Baka usagi, shut up. If there ever was a noisier rabbit…tch" To kanda's insult, Lavi only grinned. Showing all of his teeth, he whispered into Kanda's ear.

"Linali huh? Only if Komui knew…" Lavi's green eye glinted mischeviously in defiance to Kanda's death glare. His expression seemed to say, _what? It's true!_. It was.

If Komui knew that Kanda, an antisocial robot, had feelings for Linali, Komui's princess and object of obsession… Let's just say Mass productions of Komurin will occur. Kanda wouldn't be able to eat his soba without fear of poisoning. He shrugged off the thought, and together with Lavi and Linali, he marched in the Direction of Death's cave.

* * *

Allen's eyebrow twitched with impacience. He had his dignity and gender preference insulted. It appeared Road had a fetish for yaoi doujinshi. It was very disturbing to see himself and a random finder in…suggesting positions. It also burned his pure, gentlemanly eyes…

"Look at this one Allen, this is MY FAVORITE! It features you and Tyki." Road was happily reading her collection off in a corner of the cave. Sure she liked Allen, as in attracted to. But, forbidden love is also strangely alluring. Tyki was nowhere to be found.

"AHHH! Bakanda is late, where is he!!!"

"… who's late, moyashi."

That's it for chapter 5!!! I'll be waiting for your ideas… 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people, sorry I haven't updated. But I have HUGE WRITER'S block. If anyone would like to help suggest an idea, or continue the story for me go ahead.

Just put your answers in a review or message me OK?

Sorry again, darn you writers block.


End file.
